


Lovers in a Dangerous Time

by mangacrack



Series: Five Acts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animalistic, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Sam always fight.Even during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in a Dangerous Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/gifts).



Sam growled while Lucifer tried to push his legs apart and settled his right foot against the archangel’s neck instead. Lucifer chocked and smiled, because Sam successfully had pressed his toes against his airways. 

“Don’t fight me,” Lucifer growled aggressively, baring his white teeth. “Don’t fight me.”

Stretching his arm as far as Sam allowed him to, Lucifer brushed his long fingers briefly over Sam’s uncovered ass. 

“Always,” Sam responded with a hitched breath. “I will fight you … every single time. You won’t get me for free.”

“Fight me, will you?” Lucifer asked and used gentle force to goad Sam’s legs into a position that allowed him to hold Sam down with his entire weight. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam responded with a sharp intake of his breath. He trusted against Lucifer attempting to shove him off, but the archangel worked against him with a wide grin. 

Feeling the hard erect member nudging against opening, Sam groaned and cursed, when he noticed Lucifer’s satisfying grin. 

“Will you fight me?” 

Lucifer repeated his question and Sam felt the pressure of the insides of his thighs increase, spreading him further. He gasped from the strain. 

“ _Yes,_ ” he panted, but the necessary effort turned the reply into a demand. “Yes, I will fight you.”

Sam clutched harder at Lucifer’s neck, his hand covering the bruised had left there earlier and sighed when Lucifer rocked harder against him. 

“Always, constantly and … forever.”

Lucifer let him wait for a few seconds and Sam shuddered, when he yearned for movement. 

The devil smiled and pressed Sam deep into the sheets. 

“Good. Fight. And never submit.”


End file.
